Too Many Miles
by Kathleenn
Summary: Too many secrets. Too many lies. Too many miles. When Renesme finds herself in Volterra, Italy facing a man she was taught to hate, what will she do? All by herself, she must figure out what evil really is...
1. Too Much Pain

Cold, misty rain. Those three words are what snapped me out of my trance. At first, I feel grateful for those words because now I could think. And then they hit me. All the emotions I had bottled up and thrown away somehow came pouring down on me. My body was shaking and I waited for the tears but none came. This shocked me. Shocked. Yet another emotion for me to feel. I took a deep breath and looked around at my surroundings.

After scoping out the area, I found a flight attendant who showed me where to buy a ticket. I held my breath, sure that something bad would happen. But surprising, nothing did. I bought a first class to Volterra, Italy. When did I decide to go there? I questioned myself. But a memory from earlier today answered my question.

_"I want to go to Italy!" I almost yelled._

_"No!" My mom and dad both yelled. Their eyes were shocked, stern, and... scared._

_" Why not?" I asked, careful. It to raise my voice. _

_" You know the Volturri are there. What would happen if they found you?" My mom said almost immediately. Even yelling at me her voice rang out smooth and velvety._

_" I know. I'm planning to go to the Volturri." I said this almost as a whisper. I know they would hear every single word clearly._

_" If you just said what I think you said, then you are out of your mind, young lady!" My dad was furious. His eyes were turning quickly from their light gold to a dark black._

_" Carlisle went. To find himself." I quietly. My voice was shaking but I knew I had to do this._

_" She is right Edward. Going to Volterra helped me. It reminded me why I choose the lifestyle I did. " Carlisle appeared into our living room and defended me. I looked at my parents to make sure they hurt._

_Dad stood staring at Carlisle. I was positive he was reading his thoughts. I stood in silence, my mom's eyes never left mine. It felt like two hours went by. But a few moments later my dad tuned and looked at me._

_" Go. " He said. I didn't need to be told twice. I grab my already packed bag and hoped into BMW convertible and drove to Seattle._

I snapped back into real time when a voice came on over the scratchy intercoms calling everyone for flight 27A to head to Gate 5. I double checked my ticket and headed with the rest of the tired-looking people to Gate 5. I had a lot to think about on the 20 hour ride to Italy...


	2. Too Many Memories

After the quick walk from the lobby to the gate, a flight attendant with fiery red hair ushered us into the plane. Most everyone was flying economy, so the first class section was almost empty. I had a whole row of seats to myself, and I definitely needed to be alone. I closed my eyes, trying to sort through the hurricane of my emotions. My mind drifted to earlier that day, before I left.

_" Hey Ness!" called a familiar voice. I turned around and saw Jacob walking quickly towards me. _

_" Hey Jake! What's up? " I called after him. I felt the smile creeping across my face. I realized he didn't have his car nearby, so he must have come as a wolf. In the back of my mind, I wondered why he was at our house. He hardly comes anymore. The only time I ever saw him was down in La Push._

_"I actually came to check on you. I haven't seen you in a while, and wanted to make sure you were alright. " Jake said. Oh. Right. I almost forgot the whole imprint thing. I knew what I was fixing to have to tell him, and I don't think he'll be happy. I knew, I guess I've always known, that Jacob could only be my friend. I would never see him as someone I love. I couldn't lead him on. I just couldn't. I took a deep breath and said..._

_" Jacob, we need to talk. " _

_" Um.. okay. " He said with question and worry in his voice. I started walking deep into the woods. We needed to get out of earshot. I knew that still didn't cover the whole mind-reading father thing, but we were making do. I turned around to make sure he was still following me. He was. Of course. _

_"Nessie," Jacob said softly, " I think we're good. " Oh. I didn't realized we'd walked over half of the forest. _

_" Okay. " I said. My voice was shaking a little, but that was nothing compared to the earthquake my body was experiencing._

_" Renesme, you're really getting me worried... " Jake trailed off. I gulped and began to speak._

_" Jacob, I-I know you love me..."_

_"Ness, I love you more than the world." I could hear how confused he was. _

_" I know and-and I love you too... but not the way you love me. " I searched his eyes looking for something, anything, that would let me know what he was feeling. I stood there looking at him for what seemed like ages. Then, he finally spoke._

_" Oh. " He took a quick breath and then continued. " Ness, that's okay. You don't have to love me." His voice cracked and I couldn't think. I was completely clueless on what to do. _

_" I'm so sorry." I barely even said. I had no idea if he heard me. _

_"No." He said firmly. " Don't be sorry. I will always love and be there for you. I will be anything you need. A protector, a brother, a friend. All I want is for you to be happy. If you're not happy with me..." He sounded so strong, so bold. I already felt the tears in my eyes._

_"Thank you Jacob. " I squeaked and quickly wrapped my arms around his neck. He held me tight._

_" You know what? " Jacob asked._

_"Hmm?" I said whipping away the cold tears from my eyes._

_" You just might be the coolest blood-sucker I know. " He said with a warm smile across his face._

_"Well, duh!" I said sarcastically and lightly punched him in the arm. He didn't even flinch._

_" Let's head home, kid. " Jake said lightly. I just nodded and smiled, because I knew that was all I needed to do. He would accept me as I was. And I loved him because of that..._


End file.
